


The Paperman's Discovery

by kitkat2010



Category: GDC - Fandom, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, modao zushi, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2010/pseuds/kitkat2010
Summary: At the end of chapter 47, Wei Wuxian is possessing a "paperman" and has found Nie MingJue's head. He decides to rush back to the guest residences to tell Wangji of his findings, but Lan Wangji has other ideas of what to do with Wei Wuxian's motionless body.Not too many spoilers, so you can read this without reading so far in the novel, I think.





	1. Unknown Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fanfic, but I had this strange crack/smut fic idea after the end of Chapter 47 of the novel. I just couldn't help myself. There are two parts and this is just the first. The second one will be out when I get it finished.
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism only since I have other fanfic ideas for this fandom -- some aren't so smutty and strange.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t wait to go back and tell Lan Wangji of his findings. He’d already skipped down from the shelves and passed Qin Su as she slept still upon the table where Jin GuangYao had left her. 

It wasn’t too difficult to escape from the mirror on his own, though he doubted he could get back inside with his normal body later if he needed to. Quickly, he found the nearest window and caught the breeze. He extended his arms, like large sleeves, letting the wind carry him the way he’d traveled earlier all the way back to the guest residences.

He wasn’t sure how to start the story when he returned back to Lan Wangji, and as he flew, he debated on how and when they’d return to the secret room. 

When he found the guest residences, he drifted down to the ground and bounced toward their room. Slipping underneath the door, he scurried forward only to stop in his tracks.

Lan Wangji sat on the bed next to Wei Wuxian’s body, examining his face closely, as if he was counting each and every laugh line and dimple. He brushed his forefinger tenderly across Wei Wuxian’s cheeks, as if seeing wasn’t believing and he had to feel for himself. The details must have been so fine, he had to lean in even closer.

Wei Wuxian thought, _he’s so close it looks like he’s going to kiss me!_

He chuckled to himself. What a shameless thought! But as he was just about to step forward, he paused again. 

Lan Wangji bent down, suddenly out of sight of tiny paperman Wei Wuxian. His heart about crashed in his chest. Wei Wuxian jumped to try to get a better look, but only mustered to lift about two cuns (around 2 inches) off the floor. Lan Wangji straightened his spine, a strangely pained look to his usual stoic face. 

“Wei Ying,” he whispered softly in a tone Wei Wuxian had never heard him speak.

Matter of fact, any time Lan Zhan used his name in the past it was fierce and impatient. Tonight, the way his name rolled of Hanguang-Jun’s lips, sounded like he’d said the name many times like it before, perhaps for years.

Paperman Wei Wuxian backed up until he bumped the wall. He had to see for himself what Lan Wangji was going to do next without bothering him. Glancing up above his head, he spotted the shelf filled with ornate treasures. The Lanlingjin Sect entertained their visitors well, it was no surprise the guest residences were also decorated so splendidly. 

He took hold of the thin curtain which hung near the doorway and climbed up to the shelf. The first item on the shelf was a light blue and white pear-shaped vase with delicately painted designs of fish in the sea. He tucked himself between it and a small trinket box, anxious as to what was to come next.

The wait was long. It seemed like Lan Zhan was done at whatever he was doing to his body. Finally, Lan Wangji edged off the bed and picked up the sheets, slipping them around Wei Wuxian’s neck. 

_Tucking me into bed, how wonderful!_ Wei Wuxian thought with another proud chuckle. 

Lan Wangji took two steps, then stopped. He glanced around him, his eyesight almost reaching the paperman. Wei Wuxian trembled as he held his ground between the vase and trinket box, hoping Lan Zhan hadn’t noticed him. Luckily, Lan Wangji turned to gaze upon Wei Wuxian’s unmoving body again. 

_Good, he didn’t notice me!_

Instead of walking away, he stepped back toward Wei Wuxian and stopped. The pained look on his face appeared again, this time his lips came up to a strange and wicked grin. His brows narrowed. Lan Zhan reached behind his waist, loosening his belt. Once it was off, he slipped off his white robe, folded it neatly, and placed it at the foot of the bed. 

Lan Zhan sighed as he set his belt down atop the pile. Next he untied his shirt, uncrossing the collars and peeled it away. He didn’t fold it like he’d done with his robe, instead he dropped it in the pile. Then, he untied his skirt which he dropped in a chaotic pile near the rest.

_How messy of you, Lan Zhan!_ Wei Wuxian thought. _And are you getting ready for sleep now? Why take off your clothing next to me?_

Wei Wuxian’s heart fluttered, he was sure Lan Wangji could see it, too, the questions in his motionless face.

One would think the next piece of clothing removed was the undershirt, and if he was bathing, the underpants, but Lan Zhan didn’t make a move to undress further. Standing in just his underclothes, Lan Wangji slipped his hand into his waistband. 

Paperman Wei Wuxian could almost feel his eyes widen; below, he spotted his body react exactly that way. Though his eyes were closed, his brows were raised in wonder. However, Lan Zhan didn’t seem to notice.

He’d closed his eyes. His lips agape slightly with an unsteady breath. The outline of his knuckles showed on the outside of his white pants, gripping his length. 

_What..._ Wei Wuxian wondered, _just what in the world is he..._

At that moment, Lan Wangji stroked himself. He went gently at first, then sped his pace and opened his eyes to gaze down at Wei Wuxian’s body.

_Lan Zhan, I didn’t know you had it in you!_ Wei Wuxian wanted to say aloud, but paperman had no lips and he couldn’t will his body to speak. _But why are you focusing so closely on me? You should do that in your own bed._

He stepped forward, wanting to have a closer look. No, he wanted to tell Lan Wangji not to get so close. He paused again after Lan Zhan pulled his hardened length out of his pants and began to stroke faster.

This Lan Zhan he definitely wasn’t used to seeing. The Hanguang-Jun he was used to was the prudish, orderly, and indifferent man who he’d teased so harshly when they were younger at the Cloud Recesses. Not someone so daring to expose his nakedness in front of a helpless body.

_No, not even I would do that, would I?_ Wei Wuxian wanted to laugh, but instead he continued to watch Lan Wangji pleasure himself. Strangely, he couldn’t help but stare. If, at one time, he’d thought Lan Zhan unable to get turned on, now all reasoning on that idea flew out the window. 

Clearly, Lan Wangji also caved to pleasures of the body. But still, why was he staring so fondly at Wei Wuxian as he touched himself?


	2. Curious Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paperman Wei Wuxian is too curious as to what Lan Zhan is doing and makes himself known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have one more chapter to post after this one cause it just came to me yesterday. Reminder, I don't usually write fanfic. If you want to provide a review, please be constructive. Other comments are fine. Thanks!

The room was absolutely silent besides for the uneven, gasping breaths from Lan Zhan as he continued to pleasure himself. Paperman Wuxian looked on in wonder, strangely intrigued by this new Lan Wangji.

Earlier he questioned if maybe Lan Zhan and Mo XuanYu had any tidings together, but when Lan Wangji whispered “Wei Ying” in such desirous tone, he knew it not possible. No, the body in front of him was no longer Mo XuanYu, it was Wei Wuxian. The details of the face, the proper height, and even the muscle tone was suddenly closely like his.

Paperman Wuxian shook his head, deciding maybe he was thinking way too much into this. He had to find out just how far Lan Zhan would take his desires. He stepped away from his hiding nook between the vase and trinket box, and jumped down from the ledge, gliding toward Lan Wangji.

At the brush of two small feet landing on his enclosed fist, Lan Zhan’s eyes popped open, taking in the paperman standing without a care on his flushed hardness. “You!” he gasped.

Paperman waved his hands in front of him. If he could will his body to speak, he’d say, “Calm down. What is all this, Lan Zhan?” But he’d no control besides for being affected by the things he saw as the paperman. All he could do was motion around with his tiny body.

Lan Wangji shook his hand, like trying to nudge Paperman away. “Get off!”

Paperman continued to wave his hands. Then, he dropped his small arms and turned toward his body laying on the bed. He tipped his head, making sure Lan Zhan saw every motion. Glancing over his shoulder, he pointed toward the figure.

_What else would you do if I weren’t here?_ Wei Wuxian thought, wishing he could ask instead of motioning.

Lan Wangji’s eyes narrowed.

Paperman pointed again, and again, but Lan Zhan didn’t seem to understand. Finally, he jumped off Lan Zhan’s fist and landed on his own chest with a squeak. The snap of a waistband against skin echoed against the quietness, and Paperman turned around to see Lan Wangji’s back.

“How long have you been here?” Lan Wangji murmured, his cheeks a glowing red.

_Long enough_ , Wei Wuxian chuckled to himself. But no, that wasn’t the point. He jumped up and down, waving his hands in the air. _Lan Zhan, look at me!_

Lan Wangji had stepped to the edge of the bed to his pile of clothes. He picked up his shirt, but glanced at Paperman and stopped. Paperman jumped and jumped, beckoning for his attention.

“What is it?” he sighed.

_Finally!_ Wei Wuxian stepped toward his own lips and brushed a small hand across them. _Did you really kiss me earlier?_

Lan Zhan furrowed his brows. He left his attire on the edge of the bed and took a step forward.

_Do it again if you did_ , Wei Wuxian thought, hoping those words would catch Lan Wangji’s ears.

Lan Wangji hesitated before sitting next to Wei Wuxian’s motionless body like he had before. His focus solely on the paperman this time. Paperman held out both hands, and motioned for him to do what he’d done before.

“Would you get back to your body and tell me what you’ve seen,” Lan Wangji said.

Paperman Wuxian crossed his arms and shook his head. Why should he go back to his body now? Besides Nie MingJue’s head wasn’t going to grow legs and walk away. They’d have plenty of time to retrieve it later.

Lan Wangji huffed, and Paperman began to motion again. This time he walked to his body and grazed a paper hand across his lips. Then, he pointed toward Lan Wangji.

“Wei Ying, you...” Lan Zhan whispered, but Paperman lowered his head as if he didn’t want to hear any excuses. Again, he held out his hands, like asking for Lan Zhan to do what he’d done earlier.

When Lan Zhan leaned in further, Paperman jumped off his body onto the bed with another soft squeak. He watched closely with his head tilted a bit, showing Lan Wangji he was truly interested.

Lan Zhan sighed again, then leaned down further, brushing his lips gently across Wei Wuxian’s. If the body reacted to such beautiful adoration, it was hard to tell, but Paperman could almost feel his own heart burst out of his chest. He wished he knew just how soft Lan Wangji’s lips had touched his, but this game was just too fun to stop now.

“Is that all?” Lan Wangji straightened his spine.

_Of course, not. Do more! Do more!_ Paperman jumped up and down chaotically, gesturing with his tiny arms toward his human body.

Lan Zhan’s cheeks reddened even brighter to almost the shade of an apple, then he scrunched up his nose and his hands turned to fists. “If you’re not going to go back in your body, get out of here!”

Paperman Wei Wuxian froze. Did he really just get so mad for no reason? _Fine! I’ll leave, then. Have all the fun with my body as you want._

He stomped his way to the edge of the bed and slipped down the sheets to the floor. But he wasn’t going to leave. He climbed up the curtain again and took his spot between the trinket box and vase. This time, Lan Wangji followed his movements closely.

Once Paperman Wuxian was tucked away properly, Lan Zhan seemed to relax again and gazed back at Wei Wuxian’s body. He sat motionless for a moment, then leaned down to kiss him, again. This kiss was much longer than the first one. He even parted his lips and darted his tongue out across Wei Wuxian’s.

Paperman slid his large sleeve against his paper mouth, wondering what that could’ve felt like. His body’s fingers twitched underneath the blanket, the movement catching Lan Zhan’s attention.

Lan Wangji moved the blanket away and continued to kiss him. He dotted his lips with sweet kisses, moving down toward Wei Wuxian’s cheeks, then his neck. Slipping his fingers across Wei Wuxian’s collars, he opened his shirt slightly enough to allow his hand inside to touch bare skin.

The lantern light flickered and dimmed slightly, casting dark shadows on the wall nearby—of two bodies atop the bed. Any passerby could think of this as a tender moment between two lovers.

Paperman Wuxian grasped his chest. _How beautiful, Lan Zhan! But wait, when did we become lovers?_

No, there was certainly something different about Lan Wangji tonight, but Wei Wuxian couldn’t put his finger on it. And the more Lan Zhan did to his body, the more curious he was. Interested in how the touch felt. Inquisitive as to how soft his kisses were. He took a step forward, but paused. He wanted to be in his body at that moment, but also wanted to see just how far Lan Wangji would go.

The tension in his body below was a clear sign of just how much he strangely enjoyed the attention. Cheeks were red straight up to his ears, just as red as Lan Zhan’s. Hands and legs shuddered, like they wanted to grasp on to Lan Zhan and not let go. Even _that_ , Paperman Wuxian’s eyes drew big on his own crotch covered by his clothing. Did _that_ even react to Lan Zhan’s gentle touch?

Lan Zhan sat up at the moment, staring down at Wei Wuxian’s body, his lips twitching into a wicked smile. Without hesitation, he settled down between Wei Wuxian’s legs and reached underneath Wei Wuxian’s belt and long coat to his trousers.

_Whoa, whoa, wait, Lan Zhan. Don’t be so hasty._ Paperman Wuxian wanted to yell out, but could only watch.

It was just as he had wondered before, even his body got excited to Lan Zhan’s wanton ministrations. Lan Wangji revealed Wei Wuxian’s hardened length and began to stroke, at the same time he dipped his hand into his own pants to pleasure himself.

Paperman took another step forward, and another one, until he was standing at the edge of the shelf. Surely so much of this kind of play would be too dangerous for his body to handle alone. If he let this continue much longer, he might lose his body and permanently remain a paperman.

What was he even thinking before? He had to stop Lan Zhan before it went any further.

Before he could jump down from the ledge, Lan Wangji did something he’d thought impossible. Lan Zhan lowered his lips to the tip of Wei Wuxian’s cock. Paperman stopped in his tracks and gasped, his body below heaving in a breath.

A kiss there? No. Lan Wangji opened his mouth, taking all of Wei Wuxian’s length into his mouth.

If Paperman had a mouth, it would’ve dropped wide open. _Uh, Lan Zhan. What is that you’re doing? How did you learn about all this?_

He shook his head. Was this some kind of dream world he was in? Perhaps he’d actually fallen asleep last night and in his dreams he did the paper metamorphosis. Or maybe his soul didn’t connect to his body properly and he was now living some strange alternative life.

In any case, something had to be done. And Paperman couldn’t deny, he was curious about how such a tender, loving touch would feel. He didn’t want to see anymore. He had to experience it for himself. Closing his eyes, he jumped from the ledge, drifting back down to the bed.

Lan Zhan hadn’t noticed him at all. He continued to suck Wei Wuxian’s length and stroke himself underneath his trousers.

Paperman stepped lightly across the bed toward his body. With a soft thump against his arm, the paperman fell backwards, and Wei Wuxian opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurry from the migration. But the feeling... The forceful sensation creeping up his spine, causing his heart to race and his muscles to tense.

The hot wetness of Lan Zhan’s tongue and the tough grip on his cock sent these pleasurable vibrations through Wei Wuxian. He tried to speak but found his throat incredibly dry.

“L-Lan Zhan. Hey, Lan Zhan,” he finally managed to murmur.

Lan Wangji’s eyes widened as they took him in, but he didn’t stop his ministrations.

“Wh-where’d you learn to do this?” Wei Wuxian said, voice trembling. “You were also secretly hording erotic art, weren’t you?”

A gasp of hot breath on Wei Wuxian’s naked skin made him shudder. Lan Zhan remained silent as he stroked Wei Wuxian faster.

“Lan Zhan, ahhh...” Wei Wuxian gripped onto the sheets underneath him. He slammed his eyes shut. The feeling was almost too great to bear. When the rush passed, he opened his eyes again taking in Lan Zhan’s loving gaze. “You... Where did you find this kind of art? Hey, answer me!”

Lan Wangji lifted his head to glare at Wei Wuxian. His lips a strange tint of red and purple. “I think I like you better as a paper man.”

“Don’t say that!” Wei Wuxian chided. “Lan Zhan, you’re so mean!”

“Hmph.” Lan Wangji tipped his head, his brows furrowed. He let out a frustrated breath, then reached up to untie his forehead ribbon.

“Lan Zhan, what are you doing now?” Wei Wuxian asked as Lan Wangji held both ends of his forehead ribbon taut.

He lowered it to Wei Wuxian’s lips. “Be quiet.” He pushed it tightly into Wei Wuxian’s agape mouth and twisted the ends as best he could behind his head.

Wei Wuxian wrestled and fought. _How rude!_ But his energy was still zapped from being the paperman for too long, and he found his body caving. He dropped his arms and legs and laid there motionless. If this was how Lan Zhan rather it be, then he’d lay here like this for the rest of the night.

Pleased by this, Lan Zhan gripped Wei Wuxian’s cock again, taking no time to get him worked up. The sensation was back, stronger than ever, like the rising tide of a chaotic sea.

Those wet lips and hot tongue and strong grip around his length worked tirelessly. Lan Wangji had leaned in, a hand in his own trousers, and straddled Wei Wuxian. Skin brushed against skin. Wei Wuxian’s heart almost wanted to burst.

It took a moment before Wei Wuxian realized what was turning him on so much. With Lan Zhan holding him tightly, their cocks slid across each other, naked skin on naked skin, wet with Lan Wangji’s saliva and their own fluids mixing together.

“’an ‘an,” Wei Wuxian could barely speak over the tightness of the forehead ribbon in his mouth. “’lease...”

A strange need whipped through him at that moment, like the frenzied sea now crashing onto land. His vision blurred, his body suddenly burning hot. Sweat ran down the sides of his face.

Wei Wuxian wrapped his arms around Lan Zhan’s body, feeling his muscles tense as well. He needed the support. Needed to breathe. That was...

 

_Wonderful!_


	3. Burning Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji wakes up to find he can't remember what happened the night before or why Wei Ying is naked. Or why he's naked. Or why his forehead ribbon is in WWX's hands, now.

He opened his eyes to the echo of voices downstairs in the square. Morning sunlight streamed in through thin bamboo window shades. Sprinkles of dust drifting in the air were brighter in the rays that shone to the floor. Hold on. Was this morning for sure?

A knock came at the door.

“Yes?” he answered.

“Ah, HanGuang-Jun.” An assistant gasped. “Is everything alright? It’s nearly noon already and...”

Noon hour? How could he have slept in so long?

Just then, he noticed the warm embrace on his arm. Wei Ying laid naked beside him, arms wrapped around his, face nuzzling happily into his skin. He blinked once, twice, wondering if this were a dream. But the hot, snoring breath against his arm told him that this certainly wasn’t.

He sat up quick, slipping his arm away from Wei Ying’s grasp. “What happened?” he whispered.

“Will you be joining us soon?” the assistant asked outside of the door.

Lan Wangji turned toward the door. Right, the assistant was still speaking, but he didn’t hear anything that was said. His heart was thundering too hard in his chest, beating straight up into his throats and ears. Even his head hammered loud with a violent ache.

“Y-yes.” He cleared his throat. “Yes. We’ll be down soon. Now leave me.”

A moment of silence followed, then footsteps tapped lightly across the wooden floor. Beside him, Wei Ying moved about, yawning and stretching and searching for Lan Zhan’s arm. His eyes opened slightly.

“Lan Zhan, good morning,” Wei WuXian said with a bright smile. “Lie down some more, I’m not ready to get up.”

Lan Wangji’s eyes drew wide. “What happened last night?”

Wei Wuxian sighed as he grabbed Lan Wangji’s arm again. “Huh? I was the paperman, remember?”

Lan Wangji spotted something laying behind him on the bed. White, thin, and shaped like a man—a paper man cut out from a piece of paper. The paperman? He picked it up, remembering that Wei Wuxian had used the paper metamorphosis to leave their room and search Carp Tower for the remains of their dear friend.

The wait was long as Lan Wangji had sat next to Wei Ying’s body, watching as the body reacted to what the soul had seen on its journey. But what had happened next... He glanced out in front of him at the short table near the window.

A slim-lipped jar and rounded bowl sat atop the table, the small puddle of liquor in the bowl twinkled in the sunlight coming from the window. Lan Wangji tensed.

He was bored waiting for Wei Ying. Had stepped away from the body to take a drink...

“Hey, Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying sought out his arm, again. “What was that all about last night? You weren’t yourself at all.”

Lan Wangji picked up the paperman, examining it. So what did happen? “I wonder...”

“Huh?” Wei Ying sat up immediately, the blankets rolling down his naked chest to gather across his waist. “What do you mean, you wonder? Don’t tell me you...” He turned to see the jar sitting near the window.

“You were drinking without me?” Wei Ying nudged Lan Wangji’s arm. “That’s not fair. Should be proper manners to wait for me to return before taking even a sip.” He crossed his arms over his chest in a pout, then jerked back to stare at him.

“So... you don’t remember what happened last night?”

Lan Wangji shook his head. “You were the paperman. And you still never told me what you saw out there.”

Wei Wuxian pouted again. “What does it matter? What happened here last night should be more important, and you don’t even remember!”

“I will if you tell me,” Lan Wangji said, putting the paperman down on the bed. He stood up, the cool air brushing against his naked backside, and he grabbed the sheet to slip it around his waist.

_Did we really..._

“Never mind, never mind. I suppose you might not know what to do if you knew the truth.” Wei Ying slid of the edge of the bed, not care in the world if he were naked and someone might see him.

He sauntered up to Lan Wangji, something clasped in his fist. “Just one thing before I tell you what I saw on my journey.” He held out Lan Wangji’s forehead ribbon, then puckered his lips. “Give me a kiss and I’ll give this back to you.”

“...” Lan Wangji tried to stand solidly still, but his legs quaked. “What did I do with that?”

“Uh uh. You have to give me a kiss first.” Wei Ying swung the ribbon to and fro. “Just a little one. Right. On. The. Lips.”

Lan Wangji swallowed. Why wouldn’t the memory just come back to him? Very well, he thought. He closed his eyes and leaned in, seeking the warmth of Wei Ying’s lips on his, but found cool cloth instead. He peered out. Wei Ying had stretched the forehead ribbon across his mouth.

“Should I tie your lips shut with this next time?” Wei Wuxian laughed.

 


End file.
